Black Tears and Silver Blood2
by mytotallywickedawesomepenname
Summary: Just when things were getting good for Kendra and Seth, Gavin comes back with news of his father. Kendra and Seth learn they are not who they were with a side of love octagon.  Rated T for kissing and who knows what else.
1. My Whole Body Goes To Sleep

**My Whole Body Goes To Sleep**

"Are you ready Kendra, Sphinx," Agad said.

I was floating 6 ft off the ground next to my also floating partner the sphinx. He had his shirt off and I noticed for the first time how ripped he was. His dreadlocks waved slightly behind him.

I could see myself reflected off the mirror across the wall. My lime green tank and mini shorts didn't do anything to make me feel at all warm.

"It's okay, you might tingle a bit when I say the spell but it won't hurt…much."

"Wait a min-," I started to say, but Bracken interrupted.

"You'll be okay, Kendra, I won't let anything happen to you. Just think about how much fun you'll have as an Eternal."

"Shhhh" Agad whispered,

"I'm starting, cuchlainhc lmholtz schematic,"

Agad chanted. Indeed I felt tingly; it started at my finger tips and spread. My heart back flipped and every hair on my body stood on end as I was slowly enveloped in tingles.

"Scheherazate ecstayfinboiate!" Agad finished.

Now I could feel what felt like water rushing up from my feet to my head. Then everything stopped and my whole body went numb.

THUD! I hit the ground hard; another thud told me so did the Sphinx. My dad was instantly at my side.

Are you okay," he panted, "Did that old crackpot hurt you?"

"This old crackpot can still hear you know," Agad muttered irritably.

Everyone was gathered around me looking worried. The Sphinx was all alone groaning on the floor a few feet away. I sort of felt bad for him, but then I remembered he deserved it.

"I'm fine," I said as I sat up.

"Just a little numb."

I looked up and found myself nose to nose with Bracken. My parents coughed uncomfortably and Agad muttered something about checking in with the Sphinx and followed my parents to the hallway.

"Hey," he said each word a caress.

He sat down next to me,

"How do you feel," he said,

"Better," I replied.

The numbness had faded away.

"Good," he whispered.

He started to lean in, but caught himself. I wished he wouldn't stop. He had this stupid idea in his head that because he's so much older, we have to wait, but I know and he knows that neither of us wants to wait.

My parents came over with Agad.

"It's time for dinner." He said cheerfully.


	2. I Go Goody Goody

**I Go Goody Goody**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does, and sadly I don't own the phrase "Merlin's pants," that belongs to J.K. Rowling. But just because I don't own them, doesn't mean that they aren't awesome.

Seth POV

"Pass the salt" Kendra asked.

I passed the salt.

"Thanks Seth," she said.

"So how did it go with Lumar?" Agad asked

"Was being turned into an Eternal interesting?"

"It was wicked," I exclaimed.

"It felt so cool!" Agad smiled

"Well the other Eternals are doing good and finding good places to hide."

I heard muffled footsteps coming down the stairs and a mass of silver strode into the room.

"Hi Raxtus," Kendra started, but she was immediately shushed by Raxtus.

Kendra gasped at the rudeness. I wonder what his problem is. Raxtus rushed over to Agad and whispered hurriedly into his ear.

"Merlin's pants!" Agad exclaimed,

"Lead the way."

He followed the silver dragon to the stairway. Then, turned around and said quickly,

"There's an emergency I probably won't be back!"

Then he ran up the stair with a swirl of his cloak.

"Well," I commented,

"That was weird."

"Extremely," Grandpa replied.

"I wonder what was so urgent." Bracken said.

Kendra looked disturbed and worried. Grandma looked like she was in shock. The Sphinx had a furrowed brow as he finished his drumstick and Bracken had an unreadable expression on his face.

"W-w-was that a d-d dragon?" Dad stuttered.

Mom was as pale as a sheet of paper. Oh crud, I mentally kicked myself, mom and dad are still freaked about mythical creatures who have evil reps.

"Mom, dad, this is Raxtus he helped us remember."

They seemed to visibly relax.

"Sorry, I guess we over reacted." Dad said sheepishly.

"It's perfectly reasonable," grandma reassured them, but with a strained smile.

Wow, she must be really worried. The urge to sneak up there and find out what's so urgent was terrible. Oh man, I have my survival kit in my backpack slung over my bed here at Fablehaven. Hmmm I could, no, no I would get in trouble or do something wrong. Whoa, I'm turning into Kendra.

"Come on guys this food isn't going to eat itself," Bracken said with a fake smile.

Kendra gave Bracken and I a look that clearly said we are going to talk about the recent developments. Bracken nodded in agreement.

"May I be excused," I asked as politely as possible.

"Of course sweety," mom said.

"Me too?" Kendra asked.

"Sure" dad replied.

We got up and Bracken followed. We walked quickly to the door and as soon as we were out of sight we flew up the stairs like rabid squirrels were chasing us. We turned the corner, ran into the attic room and bounded onto the bed.

"So," I panted as soon as I had enough breath to speak.

"What the heck-pant- just happened-pant- down there?"

"Well, it _seems_ like there was a problem and Agad went to fix it, no biggie." Bracken shrugged, but didn't look convinced even as he said it.

"No, I think it's bigger than that," Kendra said

"I think this is something seriously wrong,"

"Do you think this might have something to do with the Zzyzx?"

"No, mother is monitoring the prison 24/7. There has been no activity what so ever."

"So what could it be?" I said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kendra shrugged and Bracken put a protective arm around her.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to find out whether we like or not. And I put my money on not."


	3. Dreams Come True and Nightmares Too

**Dreams Come True and Nightmares Too**

Bracken's words _had_unnerved me; he was usually the one with comforting words. His arm around me was great; it fit around me so perfectly.

'No, stop thinking about Bracken like that, he doesn't like you like that. You're nothing to him and never will be.' I chided myself. He turned to me with an alarmed/sad/angry look on his face. I must have imagined the look of longing in his silver blue eyes.

Uh oh…Crud! I forgot he could read minds. I felt myself blush. I tried to pull away so I could mentally kick myself for forgetting his unicorn powers. I tried to pull away, but he only held me tighter. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"I need to talk to you."

I shivered oh man; he's so going to chew me out.

"Seth, Kendra, Bracken," Agad bellowed, "We have good news, bad news and a visitor."

Seth jumped up immediately,

"Coming!" Seth bellowed right back.

He hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. I turned to go down stairs,

"Kendra," his voice stopped me.

I tuned to him. His eyes had me in a sort of trance; they seemed to go on in an endless blue sparkle.

"I heard what you thought a moment ago," He said,

"I want you to know it's not true. I do think about you that way and you are everything to me."

I only had a moment for this to register because he pushed me to the wall, his body, against _my_ body, his arms circled around my waist. My hands were on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat.

Then, his mouth was on mine; it was sweet. All I could think was 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!' He smiled against my mouth. His tongue was pressing against my lips; slowly, resisting the urge to bolt I opened my mouth.

He groaned against my mouth; then ran his hands up and down my hips delighting in every curve. It could have been a second or a year, but I honestly couldn't have told you when we broke apart.

Bracken held me to his side rubbing my back and shushing me as I trembled.

"Kendra," he murmured, kissing down my chin to my neck continuing until he reached my neck line.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, yes," I squealed.

He smiled then kissed me again.

After about 20 or so more kisses we jumped apart when Agad yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Kendra and Bracken, I'm not getting any younger!"

Bracken rolled his eyes and then got serious.

"Kendra, I love you."

insert 'awwww', 'aren't they cute,' etc. here

My heart stopped, like literally stopped I like I might have a heart attack. I had waited forever for him to say those four words.

"I love you too Bracken."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked down the stairs. We turned the corner into the kitchen.

We were greeted by the usual: Warren with his arm around Vanessa, Agad, Raxtus, Grandma and Grandpa. (Mom and dad were at home) and Seth. Next to Seth was…

"No!" I screamed, wrenching out of Bracken's arms, wildly scrambling backwards.

"You're d-dead. No!"

I stared at my nightmare that came to life.

Gavin was back.


	4. Just A Recap

I see a dragon/unicorn cat fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven if I did... well let's just  
>say things would be different. I also would like to thank the two people<br>who reviewed you guys rock and if you like this story well it would not  
>be possible if not for my best friend and repulsive (EN not!) sidekick Hayden "Hayhay"  
>Liao. She is my editor and also puts funny lines in so thank you<br>soooooooooo much! On to total randomness from a sleep deprived 13 year  
>old. Cheers!<p>

KENDRA POV

Now I've walked into the kitchen to find surprises that I liked and  
>disliked, but I've never been more surprised or disturbed in my life<br>,and since it's my life that's saying something.

"Hey Kendra, "Gavin said with a sad  
>look in his bright green eyes "I missed you too"<p>

he turned to Bracken  
>his eyes hardening, a sneer forming on his lips, "I don't know you do<br>I?"

Bracken stiffened "No, but let's cut to the chase, who the heck are  
>you?"<p>

"I'm Navorog "Bracken tensed "or Gavin Rose, your choice." or the  
>biggest heart breaking, traitorous, demon prince, jerk ever to walk the<br>earth. I mentally seethed (A/N I HAVE WANTED TO SAY THAT SINCE HE ATE  
>DOUGAN:D)<p>

Bracken looked down at me,

"wow, what did he do to you?"

Gavin's  
>beautiful face looked confused. Grandpa must have noticed it too<br>because he actually cared enough to explain.

"Bracken is a unicorn that  
>can read minds by touching a person. He will find out if you're really<br>on our side and if what you say is true."

Gavin nodded "fair  
>enough"<p>

But when he looked at Bracken still holding me a look of murder  
>came across his face.<p>

"I'll tell my story again to you both."

"Wait I  
>stopped him and glared at my family and friends."<p>

"what  
>do you mean again why did you guys not wait for us?"<p>

Vanessa smiled oh  
>so innocently, "I went up there to get you but you, uh, were busy doing<br>something else"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Elise and Mara  
>tittered. I felt myself blush; Bracken squeezed me tighter and<br>smiled. Gavin cleared his throat,

"You might to sit down Kendra."

Bracken sat and pulled me onto his lap. (A/N: IS IT JUST ME OR IS  
>BRACKEN SUDDENLY BEING VERY FORWARD AROUND GAVIN. I SMELL JEALOUSY IN<br>THE AIR. OH LOOK BLUEBERRY PIE!)

"I was dead Gavin/Navorog," stated  
>bluntly,<p>

"When Mr. Lich, who survived by the way, necromanced me back to  
>life. I know that even a powerful necromancer like him should have ugly<br>zombie instead of this hunky body."

He flashed a cocky grin then went  
>serious. "But he had helped from the father of necromancy himself...my<br>father. His name is Tow Kwan and used to be -"

Bracken cut in, "-the most  
>powerful and revered dragon and demon king of all time. Yeah, I know<br>even my mother couldn't defeat him." Gavin glared at Bracken for  
>interrupting him then continued himself.<p>

"Yes every wizard at that time  
>combined their power and cast him into a ring so that the only way to<br>open it was to combine the 12 talismans. The talismans would return him  
>to full power. Sadly if anyone was to put on the ring they would be<br>possessed by my father's spirit." I gasped as I understood.

"Don't tell me  
>someone has been possessed." Gavin gave me a slow sexy grin that made me<br>tingle under his gaze.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. But that is only  
>some of it. You see Scott and Marla Sorenson are not your parents." My<br>mind went numb. I said the only thing that came to my mind,

"Well they  
>never did look like me and Seth." the room busted out laughing, so I<br>said expectantly,

"Who are my real parents?" Gavin sighed,

"No one knows  
>who your mother is but we found your father. His name is John Logan but<br>his friends at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters call him  
>Wolverine."<p>

"Hey I exclaimed I've heard of that place." everyone  
>nodded. About a six months ago mutants had been exposed and two months<br>ago defeated Apocalypse right after we defeated the demons. No one in  
>our family were mutant haters. Ha. we had abilities to so we couldn't<br>talk jack.(A/N:OKAY FOR YOU WEIRDOS OUT THERE MUTANTS ARE EATHER  
>GENETICLY INHANCED IN A LAB OR THEIR DORMANT X GENE IN NOT AS DORMANT<br>AS COULD BE TRIGGERED THROUGH POLLUTION OR  
>HEREDITY)<p>

"Your father, "Gavin continued, "is a teacher at the  
>institute. His dear friend Professor Xavier's body has been inhabited by<br>my father because he put the ring on.

The end for now

GRAB THE MOUSE WITH YOUR HAND, FOOT, and NOSE ,SOMETHING DRAG IT TO THAT  
>PRETTY BLUE BUTTON HOVER, HOVER NOW <em>CLICK <em>AND WRITE  
>WORDS, WORDS, WORDS!<p> 


	5. I See A UnicornDragon Cat Fight

I see a dragon/unicorn cat fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven if I did... well let's just  
>say things would be different. I also would like to thank the two people<br>who reviewed you guys rock and if you like this story well it would not  
>be possible if not for my best friend and repulsive (EN not!) sidekick Hayden "Hayhay"  
>Liao. She is my editor and also puts funny lines in so thank you<br>soooooooooo much! On to total randomness from a sleep deprived 13 year  
>old. Cheers!<p>

KENDRA POV

Now I've walked into the kitchen to find surprises that I liked and  
>disliked, but I've never been more surprised or disturbed in my life<br>,and since it's my life that's saying something.

"Hey Kendra, "Gavin said with a sad  
>look in his bright green eyes "I missed you too"<p>

he turned to Bracken  
>his eyes hardening, a sneer forming on his lips, "I don't know you do<br>I?"

Bracken stiffened "No, but let's cut to the chase, who the heck are  
>you?"<p>

"I'm Navorog "Bracken tensed "or Gavin Rose, your choice." or the  
>biggest heart breaking, traitorous, demon prince, jerk ever to walk the<br>earth. I mentally seethed (A/N I HAVE WANTED TO SAY THAT SINCE HE ATE  
>DOUGAN:D)<p>

Bracken looked down at me,

"wow, what did he do to you?"

Gavin's  
>beautiful face looked confused. Grandpa must have noticed it too<br>because he actually cared enough to explain.

"Bracken is a unicorn that  
>can read minds by touching a person. He will find out if you're really<br>on our side and if what you say is true."

Gavin nodded "fair  
>enough"<p>

But when he looked at Bracken still holding me a look of murder  
>came across his face.<p>

"I'll tell my story again to you both."

"Wait I  
>stopped him and glared at my family and friends."<p>

"what  
>do you mean again why did you guys not wait for us?"<p>

Vanessa smiled oh  
>so innocently, "I went up there to get you but you, uh, were busy doing<br>something else"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Elise and Mara  
>tittered. I felt myself blush; Bracken squeezed me tighter and<br>smiled. Gavin cleared his throat,

"You might to sit down Kendra."

Bracken sat and pulled me onto his lap. (A/N: IS IT JUST ME OR IS  
>BRACKEN SUDDENLY BEING VERY FORWARD AROUND GAVIN. I SMELL JEALOUSY IN<br>THE AIR. OH LOOK BLUEBERRY PIE!)

"I was dead Gavin/Navorog," stated  
>bluntly,<p>

"When Mr. Lich, who survived by the way, necromanced me back to  
>life. I know that even a powerful necromancer like him should have ugly<br>zombie instead of this hunky body."

He flashed a cocky grin then went  
>serious. "But he had helped from the father of necromancy himself...my<br>father. His name is Tow Kwan and used to be -"

Bracken cut in, "-the most  
>powerful and revered dragon and demon king of all time. Yeah, I know<br>even my mother couldn't defeat him." Gavin glared at Bracken for  
>interrupting him then continued himself.<p>

"Yes every wizard at that time  
>combined their power and cast him into a ring so that the only way to<br>open it was to combine the 12 talismans. The talismans would return him  
>to full power. Sadly if anyone was to put on the ring they would be<br>possessed by my father's spirit." I gasped as I understood.

"Don't tell me  
>someone has been possessed." Gavin gave me a slow sexy grin that made me<br>tingle under his gaze.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. But that is only  
>some of it. You see Scott and Marla Sorenson are not your parents." My<br>mind went numb. I said the only thing that came to my mind,

"Well they  
>never did look like me and Seth." the room busted out laughing, so I<br>said expectantly,

"Who are my real parents?" Gavin sighed,

"No one knows  
>who your mother is but we found your father. His name is John Logan but<br>his friends at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters call him  
>Wolverine."<p>

"Hey I exclaimed I've heard of that place." everyone  
>nodded. About a six months ago mutants had been exposed and two months<br>ago defeated Apocalypse right after we defeated the demons. No one in  
>our family were mutant haters. Ha. we had abilities to so we couldn't<br>talk jack.(A/N:OKAY FOR YOU WEIRDOS OUT THERE MUTANTS ARE EATHER  
>GENETICLY INHANCED IN A LAB OR THEIR DORMANT X GENE IN NOT AS DORMANT<br>AS COULD BE TRIGGERED THROUGH POLLUTION OR  
>HEREDITY)<p>

"Your father, "Gavin continued, "is a teacher at the  
>institute. His dear friend Professor Xavier's body has been inhabited by<br>my father because he put the ring on.

The end for now

GRAB THE MOUSE WITH YOUR HAND, FOOT, and NOSE SOMETHING DRAGIT TO THAT  
>PRETTY BLUE BUTTON HOVER, HOVER NOW CLICK AND WRITE<br>WORDS, WORDS, WORDS!


	6. My Brother Adds Me to His Fish Collectio

Sorry, the stupid title thingy wouldn't let me write out the entire chapter name. I was only one letter over the limit too. Here's the whole title.

My Brother Adds Me to His Fish Collection

**A/N: omygoshomygosh. Reviews! Thanks to everyone, I now have ideas. I did have one review that said it was hard to read and I am very sorry I will try to make it easier for ya'll to read this. And I did not steal the mermaid idea from enchantment of the mermaid whispers I wrote this before I read that. Now minions read. Oh and I do not own Fablehaven or x-men. Oh and yes, I did change my pen name to mytotallywickedawesomepenname! It was a stroke of brilliance and they don't come very often so I try to use them when they come. **

Gavin continued his horror story,

"I might have been sent here to gather the talismans but I won't do it. Crap this is going to sound cheesy, but Kendra and Seth showed me that life is easy and more pleasant if you have friends and loved ones." It was sweet and poetic and it came from and sinfully well-crafted mouth so it obviously was NOT true.

"No I didn't," I retorted,

"If I had then you wouldn't have betrayed us." Gavin looked at me real close and could see the inner turmoil at his next words.

"I was dead. Kendra that makes a guy reflect on his life of evil." There was silence from everyone even the titters Elise and Mara were quiet.*cricket cricket*.Then who else but Warren broke the silence,

"So Gavin let's find out if all this is true." He rubbed his hands together like he was thinking something evil. Wait this is Warren, if he takes the time to think it is something evil. Bracken pushed me of his lap and started to get up when Gavin opened his mouth.

"Ooooooh, it's the unicorn prince of fairies. I've heard of you. Hey pony boy, where's your horn?" Bracken straitened all 6 ft. 3 in of hunkyness, gah keep it together girl only preppy star struck girls act like this, have you no pride. Bracken seemed to ignore the taunts, crossed the room to where Gavin stood and grabbed his hand. He held for a minute or two then let go. He turned around flicked silvery hair out of his eyes and announced to the crowd.

"Everything he said is true." We all sighed in relief, but Bracken continued.

"Except for the reason he came". Gavin looked horrified,

"What, oh come on that's personal inf-"Bracken cut him off with a swift,

"He loves Kendra." The effect was immediate. Nothing happened. Then everything happened the girls (that includes Berrigan and Warren) all gasped, Grandma and Grandpa broke their jaws when they hit the ground. I on the other hand was completely frozen. I stood up.

"Well" I said, "If you're gonna show up and state that you love me well, darling, you should have seen this coming." I swung my hand back and smacked him as hard as my 5 ft. nothing body could. He made a satisfying yelp.

"That was for trying to kill me and this," I swung my leg back and kneed him right in the cajhoonies,"is for Dougan."

(A/N THAT'S FOR YOU PARTRIDGE YOU SAID GIVE ME A REASON HE SHOULD COME BACK OTHER THAN "HE'S HOT" WELL I THOUGHT HE DESERVED SOME PAIN.)

He looked up. He had a red handprint on his cheek and was grabbing himself.

"You know, I deserved it but, did you need to do it so hard?" He whimpered.

"Yes, you do and yes I did." I stated bluntly. He gathered himself up, painfully from the sound of it. Then stood. Bracken apparently was not done with his speech as he put on a smirk as cocky as can be and said,

"But you're too late (insert evil laughter of triumph) I am currently, no wait, Kendra will you go out with me?"

"Sure", I said. "Now I am currently dating Kendra so you can't have her. "

He sounded so much like a child and unlike himself that I thought that he would put his thumb on his nose, wiggle his fingers and say 'neener...neener...neener'.Thankfully he didn't and my family cheered, squealed and all together gave me a headache. Gavin rose to his, not quite as towering as Bracken but almost, height. The room went silent. He stalked as gracefully and as feral as a lion over to Bracken and shoved him,

"You don't deserve her." He snarled.

"Oh and you do?" Bracken countered snarling too.

(A/N: YEAH I SHOULD HAVE NAMED THIS CHAPTER I SEE A UNICORN AND DRAGON CAT FIGHT BUT I'M 'T EXPECT MUCH.

) I got up between them my and on their chests.

"No fighting, please." Bracken got a possessive gleam in his eye. He snaked out an arm and wrapped it around my waist. He drew me in to his chest smirking at Gavin whom I am sure is glowering at me. Wow for a creature of light he sure played dirty. His hand stroked the curve of my waist but I drew back. Hmmmf. I am not going to be used for his or any boy's entertainment or torture. No matter how funny. He pouted. Baby. Warren being Warren again broke the silence.

"So," he began innocently which is an oxymoron. "Where's Gavin going to sleep?" Grandpa looked thoughtful.

"Well there's a room next to Kendra's." said the ever clueless Grandpa. Gavin grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Sold."

"I want to stay here too." Bracken shouted.

Grandpa blinked.

"Uuuh, okay." Gavin looked at Bracken with the utmost contempt.

"Don't you live in Fairy castle?"

"I shall not grace that question with an answer."

"You just did."

"Shut up."

LATER

Grandpa and Grandma left the house to lock up Viola's barn. As soon as they left, Agad reappeared.

CRACK.

"Oh goodness I forgot something terribly important. Kendra, Seth. Now that you know your father was a mutant I should tell you that your mutant powers manifest during puberty. Since you're both demon spawn, I mean teenagers, your powers could appear at any time so be careful." And with that, CRACK, he was gone. There was silence for a moment when Berrigan said,

"Now?"

"NOW," screamed Seth.

All three boys pulled out water guns out of nowhere and soaked us. We girls, being used to pranks, attacked. Poor Gavin and Bracken were shocked. After a second we all stood there wet and panting. I flicked my jet black hair out of my jade green eyes when my legs involuntarily stiffened.

I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. Then their eyes widened.

"You're glowing," Seth stated.

"Scratch that she's blinding," Gavin and Bracken said together while covering their eyes. I looked down I was indeed glowing and tingling in a white and blue light. A loud rip shot through the air and my jeans fell off. Then I pitched forward, falling on my face. I looked down and widened at the most unusual sight before me.

I had a tail.

If you don't think that sentence is weird, read it again. I had a tail.


	7. What The Hades Is That Doing Here?

**What The Hades Is That Doing Here?**

I had a tail. It was beautiful, yes, but dude my legs were gone. I had a tail, not the tail that comes out of your rear like a monkey or a tiger but a real honest to Zeus tail...like a mermaid's. We all stared at the silver tail that glistened in the moonlight...and the LED lights, but moonlight is sounds so much more poetic. I looked at all the eyes that were popping out of their sockets.

"Uuuhhh,"Warren stated, "Why didn't I know that you were a mermaid?" I myself wanted to know that. Seth then blurted out,

"Can I add you to my fish collection," He had a hopeful face that was so innocent...like a puppy. So I put it as gently as possible,

"Hell, NO!" Bracken just looked mystified. Gavin stared. Rather rudely if I might add. Vanessa being the only (mostly) sane one in the room said thoughtfully,

"Could this be what Agad meant when he warned us that you could manifest powers?"

"I don't know but I am not on a good mood with my favorite jeans ripped and my legs scaly. I mean will this happen every time I touch water? I'll never be able to shave my legs again!"

"Wow, rant much," Elise muttered and I shot her **The Look**. Getting mad at everyone staring, not to mention the fact that I am a 15 year old girl so I'm bound to have mood swings, some force caused me to hold out my hand.

The vase that held some lilies in a corner rattled and the water came rushing to my hand where I threw it at her with enough force that she fell backwards soaked, then the water came rushing back to my hand in a little ball that I stared at in wonder. I willed it back to the vase, and then began apologizing.

"Okay I usually would be upset about that but…That. Was. Awesome!" We all laughed. Then the door swung open to reveal Grandpa and Grandma. Grandpa took one look at my tail and yelled,

"What the hades is that doing here?" Grandma yelled something that ended somewhere along the lines of,

"What the #$&%ing !#$)& is that thing doing on my granddaughters body!"

***LATER***

After some serious explaining, Mara was an angel and got me a towel to dry of with. But by drying of I kinda sorta maybe got my legs back. Yeah, great right? Not so much...I wasn't wearing panties! I was butt naked from the waist down as soon as the sparkles cleared.

"Ghaaaaaaa," was the cry from every male in the room as they all turned around so they couldn't see me. I snatched the towel and held it around my waist as I ran upstairs to gets some undies and pants on. I busted open the door to my room then pulled on some underwear, skinny jeans and ran down the stairs to the living room. We all sat down. I began playing with my new found power freezing and unfreezing the water then bending it making shapes and whatnot. Stan then stated,

"Agad set up a place where Kendra, Seth, Warren, Mara and the Sphinx can get their guardians. Then, the day after that, we go to the Institute and meet the mutants. Any questions? Complaints?"

"I…"

"Oh, sorry we ran out of time for complaints. Now go to bed."

***Much Later… About 10ish***

It was happening again. I was at the lake it was peaceful and serene. I was leaning on the railing when the sky darkened and the pond boiled, an ear splitting scream filled the cold dry air. A gigantic goat horn rose out of the water then the head then the body. The screams from The Demon King stopped but were replaced by my own. He reached out an ugly hand ...

"Shhhhhhhh, Kendra, darling it's okay you can stop screaming. I got you. It's okay, no one will hurt you, not with me around shhhh." It was a dream, no, a nightmare. The same one since I killed that thing. Hhhhmmmmmm. He smells nice. Spice, mint and leather. That man smell that one just can't describe. I turned my face into his chest that was hard as rock. My hand coasted up to feel silky longish hair. The mystery man groaned and quietly said,

"You don't know what your touch does to me."

"Who is this?" I mumbled.

"The sexiest dragon you have and will ever have the fortune of meeting," came the cocky reply that was no longer soothing and quiet. I jerked back from Gavin and realized a little too late  
>that he had placed me in his lap and was cradling me.<p>

"What the hades are you doing here?"

"You were screaming" he said in his 'duh' voice. I gave him **The Glare. **

"Get out of my bed if you value your man parts and don't want them cut off." I threatened only slightly kidding. He gulped and slid out of my bed.

"Go" I commanded, pointing to the door. He turned around and started to leave. I slid under the covers and whispered,

"Thank you," I didn't think that he heard me until he said,

"Of course Kendra I will always be there for you when you're scared." Then he closed the door. I had just enough time to curse his excellent hearing and wonder what he meant by that.


	8. Meeting My FatherDude,you Have Sideburn

**Meeting my Father- Dude you have Sideburns!**

Bamf!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!," I screamed shooting out of the warm cloud that is my bed and toppling to the floor.

"Are you okay, miss?" I hear a heavily German accented male voice say above me. Above me? Why is he above me and why is everything dark? Oh yeah, open your eyes smart one. I open them to get a face full of yellow eyes and blue pointy ears above my face. Since I live on a magical preserve, I try not to scream when a fuzzy blue elf is on top of me so I asked as politely as my blunt self could.

"Who the fricken heck are you?! And get your fuzzy…I'm guessing German hide of me!" _Bamf!_ He was suddenly 5 feet back, and cloud of sulfur was making me gag on the floor.

"I am sooooo sor-"

_*Hack-hack_

"ry. I was not thinking. I for-"

_*Hack-gag-hack_

"-got that people are not used to my tele-"

*Hack-hack

"STOP INTERUPTING ME DAG-GUMMIT I'M TRYING TO APOLIGIZE." He waited to see if I was done coughing, then said in a calmer tone.

"As I was saying. I'm Kurt A.K.A Nightcrawler, one of the X-Men. I can teleport up to miles and I have this wicked awesome tail named Jane." He said, 'Jane' how an five-year-old says 'Princess' when they introduce you to their bunny. His tail didn't look anything like a bunny. He grabbed is blue tail in his three fingered blue hand and stroked 'Jane' lovingly. His fangs showed.

"I can turn into a mermaid apparently, and can control any liquid, and can heat it up or turn it to ice. Cool, right?" He just stared.

"Can you really do all that? Wow I know Mr. Logan is your papa-and he's really powerful- but daaaaaaaaaaaaang." He continued to stare at me until we saw the most unusual sight. A pale hand was sticking out of the wall. And then an arm. And a shoulder. And… well you get the picture. Soon a brunette teenage girl who looked only a year older than me was there. She turned her head, resting her bright lively light blue eyes on us. Me in my tank-and-shorts jammies combo, and the furry blue Kurt in red spandex. She smiled widely and she started shaking trying to hold in laughter at my startled face. I guess I had that oh-my-gosh-some-random-girl-just-walked-through-a- wall look on my face.

"Kurt," she said it like she was his older sister. Wouldn't she be blue too? "You were like, supposed to wear your like, hologram of a normal person, so like, you wouldn't startle her. And you like, teleported. You know that like, scares even people who are like, used to it you nit-wit." She had a **major** valley girl accent, and said 'like' all the time but I liked her immediately. _*You see what I did there? _ _*_ She seemed like a very warm, sweet person. But I had an odd feeling that she could be merciless if need be. Not someone you want for an enemy.

"Hi, I'm like Kitty Pryde, but my like, code name is Shadowcat."

Kurt cut in, "And in case you have not noticed, she can walk through walls. Her cells will 'phase' as we call it, and will go through any solid surface. Like walls, for instance."

Kitty turned to me, "Well get dressed. We all are here, and your dad is like, very nervous to meet you. He didn't like even know he like, had a daughter." She laughed and started to leave. But something she said bothered me.

"Wait what do ya mean he didn't know?"

She frowned,

"Oh yeah, you like wouldn't know. Ummm, somehow Mr. Logan like, lost his memories. Sometimes he will remember little pieces, but doesn't remember huge chunks." She then slid through the wall and was gone. Kurt gave me an encouraging smile. _Bamf! _ He too was gone. Coughing, and waving away the smoke, I brushed out my long black hair, then slid into jeans and a shirt. I pulled on comfortable shoes and went to freshen up in the bat room.

Once I finished, I open the door to run into a hard wall. _What the... when did the Brownies build a wall here?_

"Are you okay Kendra?" Bracken's deep voice vibrated me from his large chest. I stepped back and nodded.

"Just nervous about meeting 'Dad'." He leaned down and said,

"I can help." He captured my lips in his and wrapped his arms around me in a sweet kiss. He had just started begging for entrance when a voice cleared its throat. Bracken pulled back and growled.

"What do you want, demon?" I pulled back to look at Gavin. He was wearing leather. Oh crap, how come he has to look so good?! Gavin looked like he was about to do something stupid. Well, stupider than usual. So I butted in.

"Guys, can I go meet my Dad please?" They grunted in mutual agreement, then followed me downstairs. I opened the door. And saw...Wow that's a lot of teens. A couple looked younger than me, but most were older. Then there was a big blue hairy guy with glasses and a lab coat. A tall blonde handsome man with HUGE white wings, an attractive black woman with white hair and blue eyes and a big scary looking man with a lot of battle scars and a GIGANTIC side burn problem, but somehow made it look good with his muscles. He had jet black hair and Seth's dark brown eyes. He wasn't very tall either. _Well,_ I thought, _looks like I found my Dad_. And he is not ugly. He has the sort of 'rugged mountain' look. Then he spotted me,

"Y-You have her eyes. Hank, I remember. I remember everything! Oh kids, I missed you," and he gathered Seth and I into his beefy arms.

"Seth, Kendra, my babies. I found you." And tears began to flow. The X-Men all gasped and the swapping of the money began. The ones receiving looked awed.

"He really cried," They muttered.

Author's note: No I am not dead! I am sorry for not updating lot of things happened but awe well, I updated. Please continue to review. I lack self-confidence. (The editor thinks that is a total lie) So every review counts.

Editors Note: It is not the authors fault this didn't get updated. That's all on me. Sorry.


	9. I Wish I Had Three Eyes

Title: l Wish I had Three Eyes  
>Disclaimer: No. Own. Sucks right? <p>

**POV: Bracken****  
><strong>

That freaking overgrown lizard and l walked up to our bedroom. Don't get me wrong, Stan is great and all, but he is either really unobservant or wants me to rip up the turd in the middle of the night. We passed Kendra's bedroom, then Seth's, and we were at the guest room. I was following close behind, planning on watching him like an Astrid. (They have much better eyesight than hawks) One wrong move, one mishap, and l would shove my horn through his heart faster than a fairy could flit her wings.

I was giving him a glare that gave him the basic telepathic message, "If you so much as come close to thinking about hurting her, I will know, literally. Then, I will murder you in the slowest, most painful way that this 'pony-boy' can think of."

We were both silent as we dressed for bed. Finally, he flopped onto the bed and stretched out like he owned the place. Smug little reptile. Then he opened that demon mouth and said,

"Stop glaring at me you sparkly princess. I'm not going to kill you in your sleep." l snorted, like he could.

"That's not what I'm worried about." he sighed and sat up.

"I know. Let's just get this into the open. Kendra is your girlfriend-"

"Yes, yes she is." l interrupted, _"-and there's nothing you can do about it." _I mentally finished that thought.

"She is," he agreed, "But l met her first, therefore l have known her longer. I realize there is tension between us, but with you here as her boyfriend she will soon realize how much she needs me. This. Us. You know this. You really don't want to admit it, but you know. I am more powerful than you."

I wanted to deny. I wanted to pull out my horn and show him, but even with my third horn, it would be borderline impossible. Pure demon is powerful. Dragons are probably the most powerful of all magical creatures. Him being half and half of each makes him one of the top ten most powerful creatures. He said what we were both thinking.

"I can protect Kendra better than you can."

I snapped. I threw myself at him with super-human speed. _*Well what did you expect?*_ He jumped out of the bed even faster. I slammed into the bed and jumped around to face him again breathing hard.

"I don't deny it," l growled, "but l love her." His eye's glowed a vibrant green.

"No." His voice was a warning. "I love her more, and l would tell you how, much but it's none of your business."

I counted to ten to calm down. Kendra was mine, but she wants peace. She's too sweet. We then both agreed that we would not fight for the rest of the night...for Kendra. I turned the lights off and got into bed. I rolled over and immediately fell asleep. 

**POV: Gavin/Navarog****  
><strong>

I opened my eyes. Uuugh! I am so thirsty! I peep over at the pony. He's asleep. Good. I get out of bed and swiftly pad down the hallway. After getting the water, I feel so much better. Walking back up the stairs I hear a moaning sound coming from Kendra's bedroom. Opening the door, I see her (thanks to my dragon eyes) on the bed in the dark. I shut the door, walk over and sit of the edge of the bed. CRAP! Without her bra on, I could see more through her thin tank then I should.

Feeling aroused, I avert my eye's down to a safe place. Right? CRAPPERS! She is wearing mini shorts and there is A LOT of smooth leg is before me. Back up to her face I see her pale skin looking majestic in the moonlight.

Her dark hair is splayed in the pillow. Her long eye lashes fluttering with sleep. Her plump pink lips open and another moan comes out. She is definitely having a nightmare. Wanting to comfort her, I sweep her up in my arms rocking back and forth trying to calm her. I whisper words of love into her ear. Kami! She does not know what she does to me! Her hand grips my shirt, and she presses her face into my chest. Then, she lift's her head, blinking rapidly she whispers, "Gavin?" That caught me off guard. As soon as she fell back asleep, I left as fast as I could without reawakening her. That kind of subconscious reaction was way too much for me to deal with.

I look back at her. GAH! I love her. I love her so freaking much it hurts. "I'll always be there for you." I whisper so she won't hear, and leave. Fresh memories of Kendra distract my mind until the revolting image of the pony boy sleeping in my room awakes me from my visions.

"You don't know how lucky you are. Cherish her. For all women are to be loved. Do not possess her for girls are not to be possessed. She is to be treated like a human being with the most precious feeling. She is strong, and if you are lucky enough to own her heart and her love, never take it for granted. I only wish I loved her enough to let her go, but I can't. Right now, you have some of her. But only for right now you worthless piece of S#%T!"

I then rolled over, and promptly fell into a deep sleep about deep swirling green eyes.

A/N: Wow that was different! If you want me to write from the boy's point of view again, review and let me know. Thanks for reading my beloveds!

Editors Note: I'm really really sorry for not updating this. I have no legitimate excuse. Please! Criticize, rebuke, yell at me etc. in a review. This was NOT mytotallywickedawesomepenname's fault.


End file.
